


Sam Winchester, in the study with an angel blade.

by srmrsj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't know what to tag without spoiling anything, Jealous Sam, M/M, please, so just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmrsj/pseuds/srmrsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes Dean and Sam is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester, in the study with an angel blade.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, please don't hate me i wrote this in like 10 minutes.

He loves me, I know he does. The rings we gave each other is proof, it proves that he loves me and will be faithful to me, and I him. But sometimes the way they look at each other worries me.

Ever since Castiel pulled Dean out of hell, he has been there by Dean's side while thinking I was some abomination. As time went on he warmed up to me but was still by Dean's side. To say it pissed me off was an understatement.

***

The day I cracked wasn't that surprising- not to me anyway. Castiel had his hands all over Dean, my Dean and no one touches what belongs to me.

I walked away, waiting for my chance. Dean came around the corner a bright red blush on his face. "Hey, I'm going to get some food, you want something?"

"Whatever, you know what I like," i said, as I turned to him.

"That I do, you really think I wouldn't know what the man I love likes." Dean said as he reached his arm around my neck and kissed me. He was feeling guilty, I could tell, as good as a liar Dean was he couldn't lie to me. We knew each other too well.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, love you."

"Okay, love you too."

Now was my time to strike I ran to my room where I hid a few weapon I pulled out an angel blade and headed to the study. He was sitting there, doing nothing. Just sitting.

I moved closer, I just needed this over and done with. I stood behind him took a deep breath and plunged the blade into his back, a bright light leaving him. It was done, Dean was all mine again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love :)


End file.
